Passport
=Passport = A player's Passport records his or her progress in LEGO Universe, from missions and achievements to how many times a player has been smashed, or how far he/she has traveled. It can be accessed by clicking on the blue book icon in the lower right corner of the screen, or by pressing the 'P' button on the keyboard. It should be noted that Daily Missions are not recorded in the Passport. The passport is divided into multiple sections: Profile - Worlds - General - Battle - Build - Play Racing - World Builder League - Events *Note that after level 40 is achieved coins will be given as a reward in place of uscore. *The formual for uscore to coins is: 21 x uscore = coins, this value is then added to the prievious coin reward to determine the reward Profile The profile displays a player's current maximum Life and Imagination values, the current number of coins, Universe score (the yellow 'U' symbol), and Reputation (the star symbol) as well as a picture of the character at the very top. Listed below this is a good deal of character data that may or may not be of interest: *Total amount of currency collected *Number of bricks collected *Number of smashables smashed *Number of quick builds completed *Number of enemies smashed *Number of rockets used *Number of missions completed *Number of pets tamed *Number of imagination power-ups collected *Number of life power-ups collected *Number of armor power-ups collected *Total distance traveled (meters) *Number of times smashed *Total damage taken *Total damage healed *Total armor repaired *Total imagination restored *Total imagination used *Total distance driven (meters) *Total time airborne in a race car (seconds) *Number of racing imagination power-ups collected *Number of racing imagination crates smashed *Number of times race car boost activated *Number of times race car wrecked *Number of racing smashables smashed *Number of races finished *Number of 1st place races finishes *Current time played *Total time played Back to the Top Worlds This section contains a list of missions and achievements for the seven major worlds in LEGO Universe (for LUP worlds, see World Builder League; for Frostburgh, see Events). The worlds are as follows: Venture Explorer - Avant Gardens - Nimbus Station - Pet Cove Gnarled Forest - Forbidden Valley - Nexus Tower - Crux Prime Venture Explorer Missions Achievements Avant Gardens Missions Achievements Nimbus Station Missions Achievements Pet Cove Missions Achievements Gnarled Forest Missions Achievements Forbidden Valley Missions Achievements Nexus Tower Missions Achievements Crux Prime Missions Achievements Back to the Top General This section is the "catch-all" section for achievements that don't clearly belong in other sections. They include faction related achievements, non-area-specific collection achievements and others. Achievements Battle This section details the battle missions and achievements for general play, the Avant Gardens survival instance, the Return to the Venture Explorer instance, and The Battle of Nimbus Station instance. General - Avant Gardens Survival - Return to the Venture Explorer - The Battle of Nimbus Station General (Battle) Achievements Avant Gardens Survival Achievements Return to the Venture Explorer Missions Achievements The Battle of Nimbus Station Achievements Back to the Top Build This section contains achievements related to Quick Building and Properties. Achievements Back to the Top Play This section contains achievements for overall Universe mission and achievement completion as well as other Universe wide activities. It has two sections: General - Shooting Galleries General (Play) Achievements Shooting Galleries Achievements Back to the Top Racing This section contains racing related missions and achievements. It is divided into three sections General - Nimbus Station - Gnarled Forest General (Racing) Achievements Nimbus Station (Racing) Missions Achievements Gnarled Forest (Racing) Missions Achievements Back to the Top World Builder League This section contains missions and achievements related to the LUP worlds and Starbase 3001. Missions Achievements Back to the Top Events This section contains missions and achievements related to Events, which currently is limited to the Frostburgh world. Missions Achievements Back to the Top Category:Gameplay